DESCRIPTION This application requests partial funding to support an international conference on new therapies for hemoglobinopathies to be held in Paris, France, September 19-22, 1994. The general objective of the conference is to present recent basic and clinical research results and to encourage interactions between basic scientists and clinical scientists throughout the world. An additional goal is to transmit scientific information to third world and underdeveloped countries so that potential applications of clinical and basic science information can be considered. Topics such as globin gene regulation, animal and red cell models for hemoglobinopathies, stimulation of fetal hemoglobin synthesis, gene therapy, bone marrow and stem cell transplantation, iron chelation, therapeutic interventions, and ethical and legal issues related to research in hemoglobinopathies will be presented by leading world experts in the field.The ultimate goal of the meeting is to develop strategies to improve the care of patients with hemoglobinopathies throughout the world.